


Wired

by MulderScully



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comatose Magnus, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, M/M, Malec, almost human - Freeform, beaconhills, mind bridge, platonic scisaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: “ You know for a hallucination, you are a pretty charming guy.”, Isaac sighed.“ Uh…you wound me Zac. I am not just charming. I am also incredibly handsome and have a great sense of humor.” , Isaac smiled at Magnus’ words.“ Yeah, more like devastatingly dark sense of humor. Is that why you never appear in front of my family ? ”, Isaac tried to avoid the bitterness in his voice.“ Speaking of family, they will be here tomorrow. Your adorable brother never forgets your birthday. ”, Isaac cringed at the mention of his family.“ Yeah…right.”, Isaac finally opened his eyes,gazing right at the ceiling with a distant look on his face.The nurse who was looking at the surveillance feed of Isaac’s room sighed. Five years of treatment and Isaac is still talking to the room in which he is alone.





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> I am not able to write new updates for existing fics so meanwhile read this lil thing I wrote like months ago.

“ Happy birthday.”, Magnus laid down on the hospital bed beside Isaac, who smiled despite his closed eyes.

“ You are back. ”, he whispered.

“ Darling, I never left.”, Magnus smirked and turned his head to look at Isaac who still had his eyes closed.

“ You know for a hallucination, you are a pretty charming guy.”, Isaac sighed.

“ Uh…you wound me Zac. I am not just charming. I am also incredibly handsome and have a great sense of humor.” , Isaac smiled at Magnus’ words.

“ Yeah, more like devastatingly dark sense of humor. Is that why you never appear in front of my family ? ”, Isaac tried to avoid the bitterness in his voice.

“ Speaking of family, they will be here tomorrow. Your adorable brother never forgets your birthday. ”, Isaac cringed at the mention of his family.

“ Yeah…right.”, Isaac finally opened his eyes,gazing right at the ceiling with a distant look on his face.

The nurse who was looking at the surveillance feed of Isaac’s room sighed. Five years of treatment and Isaac is still talking to the room in which he is alone.

**Five years ago…..**

_“ No, seriously you need to come home right now. I am freaking out.”, Alec squeaked on the phone._

_“ Calm down Alexander, I am leaving in fifteen minutes.”, Magnus couldn’t help but laugh._

_“ Make it ten. I don’t think he likes me much Mags. He scrunched his face like a raisin when I took the bottle anywhere near to him.”, Alec sounded like he was about to cry._

_“ How are you not afraid of armed criminals but our one week old son managed to scare you into a blabbering mess.”, Magnus said amused of the situation._

_“ I may be a cop Mags, but our son has your genes. I regret forcing you to be the sperm donor. Next time, we are using mine.”, Magnus smiled. Alec felt strange when the line fell silent._

_“ Hey, still there ?”, Alec asked. Magnus chuckled. He loves Alec and his family and their newborn son Rapahel. And the fact that Alec thinks there is going to be another one makes him even happier._

_“ Yeah, I will be there in an hour, don’t worry…..love you.”, Magnus hung up before Alec could answer._

_“ Love you too Mags.”, Alec whispered to his phone anyway._

_Three hours later, Alec was sitting outside the operation theatre, his eyes full of tears and a sleeping Raphael in Izzy’s arms, praying to every god in this universe to save Magnus’ life. It was hit and run, a drunk truck driver, who lost control. Magnus’ car was turned into a mush. It was miracle that Magnus even survived till paramedics arrived. Doctors told them he suffered severe head trauma. There were three consecutive surgeries, Jace gave two units of blood. And after three days, doctors announced that Magnus was in a coma. Alec felt like everything in his life suddenly lost its meaning. They kept on supporting him, his family. They tried to make him see the bright side, that at least Magnus is still alive. That there is still hope. He will recover and then everything will be okay. Alec looked at his son and his heart broke. Raph didn’t even recognize his father’s face yet. How is he going to do any of this without Magnus ? At last, it was Maryse who was able to convince him that he will be okay. He cried hugging her hoping that she is right._

**Present day**

“ May I come in ?” , Alec asked politely.

“ Yes come in.”, Sheriff Stilinski looked up from his file and smiled.

“ Alec Lightwood, joining today sir.”, Alec handed him his file. Stilinski nodded and gestured him to sit down.

“ 8 years in NYPD…..if you don’t mind me asking, what made you take this drastic step ? I mean beacon hills isnt a big city, its not a first choice of officers usually. Plus, I think you are overqualified for a job of simple deputy here.”, Sheriff looked at Alec who fidgeted a little. He didn’t expect Sheriff to be so direct with him.

“ Eichen house.”, Alec said looking down.

“ Eichen house ? ”, Sheriff asked in confusion.

“ Yes sir, I have ……I have heard stories about it. How patients healed here miraculously. My husband…he….he is in a coma for past 5 years. I just wanted to give Eichen a shot.”, Alec admitted softly. Sheriff pretended to look at his file and tried to remain composed but in truth the information broke his heart.

“ Well, that’s one hell of a file you got there son. Welcome aboard Deputy Lightwood.”, Alec smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

 

Isaac moved slowly towards the visitor’s room of Eichen. He wished he could fast forward his birthday from the calendar. He could hear his family chattering even from afar. He smiled, the Mccalls can never be silent even if its a hospital like Eichen House. He saw Allison’s face first, smiling and arranging the flowers she had in her hands. Melissa is fussing with her hair, trying to look good for Isaac. Her smile cant hide her sadness though, which is making its appearance in the corner of her eyes. Derek and Stiles are as usual bickering about something, Derek wearing that permanent scowl on his face. Scott is helping Liam to carry a present, which is unable to fit in the little hands of a four year old.

It was Allison who noticed him first. And then they were all around, very careful not to touch him. Last time when Stiles hugged him, Isaac almost hyperventilated. Liam walked upto him with his toothy grin and almost dropped the present in Isaac’s hands. Melissa was visibly trying to hide her tears and Derek just gave him his decent smile which appeared on rare occasions. Allison gave him the flowers to put in his room and Stiles cracked his sarcastic comments every now and then. For a moment it felt as if everything is normal again. Just like it was five years ago. Everything was good. Isaac completed his graduation. Allison and Scott were getting married after graduation for which Isaac teased them mercilessly. Derek and Stiles finally confessed their love for each other. He got an amazing internship at Campbell which was the best art studio of Beacon Hills. His life wasnt exactly an adventure but it was still amazing because he had his family ……..and Meredith.

Isaac and Meredith met when Isaac went to college. The art studio and psychology classes were in the same corridor and one day when Isaac was painting alone in the studio, he heard a shrill scream. He ran to the class only to see Meredith standing on a chair and screaming at a little grasshopper which was innocently sitting on the ground. Isaac chased it away and when Meredith finally decided to jump on the ground she buried her face into Isaac’s t shirt, still shaking in fear. She felt embarrassed a minute later and apologized. Isaac offered to take her to the cafeteria and have some coffee to relax. They talked for two hours in which first sixty minutes were consumed by Meredith explaining to him how grasshoppers look like they are aliens and have a weird body. The fact that they are green too, added to her alien theory and Isaac laughed at every single word of it.

It became a regular occurrence. Isaac would meet Meredith after her classes and they would go to the caféteria together. Sometimes they would walk together to her dorm and sometimes Isaac would go to pick her up in the morning. Isaac kissed her in his studio for the first time. He took her with him to meet everyone on thanksgiving when they were in their second year. She instantly became everyone’s favorite. Allison was finally happy that she could tease him and take revenge. Derek said that she was too good for him and asked Meredith how she ended up with this snarky idiot. She said she doesn’t mind, that he is indeed a snarky idiot but he is her snarky idiot.

When the hallucinations started, Isaac became distant from her. The first time it happened, Isaac was in his car waiting for Meredith. It was raining and his car headlights were blinking, so that Meredith can see him. Suddenly there was another car in front of him which appeared out of no where. It looked like as if it was demolished by a crane. Isaac froze when he saw an asian man standing in front of his car. Isaac couldn’t move. Every inch of that man was covered in blood and he was trying to say something. His face had blood dripping from his head. His hand reached for Isaac and suddenly the car door opened. Isaac screamed and Meredith held him, trying to calm him down. He came out of the car and frantically started explaining……the car, the man, all the blood. She called 911 but after two hours of chaos, it was definite that no accident occurred on that road that night.

Meredith stayed with him all night. The worst part was that Isaac wasn’t even debating if it was real. Somehow he knew that it was just a vision and it wasn’t really there, that was the part that scared him.

Second time it happened a week later. He was walking with Meredith to her new apartment, when he saw him again. This time without the blood and he was smiling. Isaac stopped walking and Meredith asked what was wrong. He was frozen.

“ Can you see him ?”, he whispered in her ear, his voice wavering because somewhere in his heart he already knew the answer. Meredith looked in front of him, desperately trying to find the man he was referring to, but she didn’t. There were tears in her eyes.

She stayed with him again, all night. It started to become a pattern. Isaac who was once happy and confident was now sullen and pale, bags under his eyes. He got irritated on smallest of things. He was getting professional help now. Melissa arranged everything. Isaac’s condition started getting worse. First it was just visions of the man. After two months, his hallucination started talking to him and things spiraled downward after that. He was talking to himself, breaking things, pushing Meredith away. He had to take a break from his internship. Then, one day he just fell silent. He didn’t talk for five days. It was then, when Melissa took him to Eichen house to see doctor Martin.

Meredith moved in with him as doctor Martin said not to leave him alone. And Isaac hated it. Meredith’s whole life was put on hold because of him. The worst thing that can happen to a person is when he starts hating himself. Isaac looked at her smile, which she kept on her face so that he wont be worried. Instead of completing her further research in psychology, she was going to hospitals, reading his reports, managing his meds………keeping him from going insane.

He yelled at her, tried to hurt her emotionally and then at last begged her to leave, to stay away from him and his misery. But she wouldn’t budge. She simply said that she is not leaving him, not because of this.

And then one day when she woke up, Isaac was gone. He checked himself into Eichen house, signed the papers and left everyone behind. He couldn’t do this to them. They have to move on. She came to meet him many times, But Isaac didn’t. It was the only way. Now, five years later ,everyone is here. But somewhere in his heart he knows, he is still looking for that curly haired girl to suddenly appear and smile at him as if she was never gone.

* * *

 

Everyone left, except Scott. He sat with him in the visitor’s room in silence.

“ I told you to convince them not to come here .”, Isaac said.

“ Well I tried for past seven days, but you know how they are.”, Scott smirked and Isaac couldn’t help but smile at that.

“ I get that  but Liam ? You are his father Scott. How can you bring him here ? He is just four years old.”, Isaac looked at him.

“ I know right. I said the same thing to Allison. She said how will Liam know his uncle if he wont meet him at least thrice a year ?”, Scott replied.

“ and ? ”, Isaac looked at him with curious eyes.

“ And I agreed. She was right. You are not going to be here forever. He needs to know who you are when you come back.”, Isaac huffed in frustration.

“ You still don’t get it. I am…I am not coming back. They still cant pinpoint what is exactly wrong with me. I am practically becoming a project of their lifetime and you …you still hope that I will be back.”, Isaac said, his voice getting rough as he tried to keep his tears from spilling out.

“ No Isaac, you don’t get it. I will always hope that you will come back. Nothing will change that. That’s what family is for.”, Scott looked right into his eyes and maybe through his soul too.Isaac was always overwhelmed by Scott’s ability to understand people. He was adopted and never really knew a family until Scott and Melissa gave him one.

“ And I am not the only one who thinks that.”, Isaac looked at him in confusion.

“ Meredith is back.”,and Isaac’s heart started beating loudly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thing... love you loads :)


End file.
